Neptune opposition Venus
Whilst the square is associated with inner changes being stimulated by the pain of inner tension and frustration, the focus of the opposition is usually projected externally onto people and the world, from which it is often reflected back again as a source of conflict. How this tends to manifest in your life is likely to be through an underlying suspicion and distrust of others, perhaps based on actual experiences where you have been a victim of deception and deceit, or where you feel that others have badly let you down and reneged on actual or implicit promises. As 'energy follows thought', because you are projecting a pattern of suspicion and lack of trust into the world, it is likely that you are receiving back the consequences of your own inner pattern. This is often formed by unresolved, unintegrated and unconscious factors associated with the influence of Neptune operating through a heightened emotional sensitivity and vulnerability. As the strength of imagination in you is potentially very potent, if it is misused or unrecognised then unconscious inner needs and desires create compulsive motivations formed around private fantasies and perceptual distortions of reality. These inner pressures affect the stability and content of your emotional level, so that one result can be moods and uncertainty regarding the consistency of your feelings. Obviously this will affect your intimate relationships, and can demonstrate its presence in a variety of forms of deceoption, within yourself and within the love affair. The 'enemy' that you often project 'out there' is hidden within yourself. Those Neptunian patterns of victim, sacrifice and martyr may emerge, either as experienced by you, or as expressed through you onto others, where you exploit any powers of sexual seduction that you possess for self-gratification. Sensual preoccupation may appeal to you, yet this could hold the seeds of your own destruction within it, as there is likely to be an addictive tendency operating which is associated with alcohol, drugs and sex. Surrendering to this pattern would be most unwise, and a reflection of an unintegrated Neptune. Greater clarity and honesty in relationships is probably needed; or the consequences of this will emerge through deceit, by your own secret love affairs or those of a partner. Certainly trust will be a casualty, and if not perceived correctly will only serve to add more fuel to the fires of your own suspicious outer projections. Marriage may become an uneasy battleground and a focus for inner pressures and stress. This is sometimes felt by others as an 'antagonistic vibration' with which it is unplesasnt to remain in close contact for long periods. Learning how to recognise these projections is an essential first step: you realise how you are creating your own experiences, and how unconscious inner influences and motivational patterns are reflected back at you through external experiences. Reabsorbing these and accepting responsability for them is step two. If this can be achieved to some degree, then energy will be liberated to enable you to access the positive nature of Neptune. You already have a form of idealism, yet this has been badly battered and damaged by the experiences of projection returned to you, so this needs to be restimulated and integrated, based on a new self-perspective. The fogs distorting that idealism need to be dispersed, and old unrealistic dreams need to be dropped. A creative potential also lies within you, relatively undisturbed and unexploited, and this too could be successfully awakened into action and expressed in your own unique manner. There is no reason why you cannot take effective action to transform aspects of your life, unless it is through willed inertia and apathy, or because you fail to see that taking control of your life is your responsibility. When real transformation commences - even though it may be hard to generate the initial momentum - then minor or even major miracles occur in the inner life to add their support to the personal efforts being made to change. Life becomes supportive to the degree that it is appreciated and enriched by your personal contribution; what you receive is what you give out into the world. It's a simple message, but one which is often a key to resolving conflicts.